The Way We Were
by JoeLies
Summary: Some memories last forever. Summary inside. Please read and review! Brannah, Nindy, Ephramy and Ephrison


**A/N:** I've written this story because I still can't believe that Everwood is dead. There's so much to say and they just need more time to make things right. This story takes place around three month after the series finale and starts at the weeding of Nina and Andy. Close your eyes and imagine everyone smiling, laughing and dancing in the green countryside. Please stay optimistic and even though Everwood is dead, it will always live on in your hearts. You know, hope dies last!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with Everwood. The lyric is from the book 'Just the two of us' by Will Smith. Thanks for the inspiration!

'At first I have to apologize for being absent from your civil wedding but now I'm here and I'll stay. I know I've missed the most important part of my son's life, I just wasn't there but today I want you to know that I've always thought of you and missed you all too much. I also know that you've missed a lot of your son's life but you were there in his most important part of life. Maybe you've made a lot of mistakes and today you have regrets about what you did and maybe you would have make things differently but you're not allowed to turn back time and you can't make things better, just as me. You've definitely always tried to be the dad you've never had and I just wanna appeal to all fathers out there. Please, please be there for your son and constantly put him first in your life.

Two days ago I've walked through my little bookstore and glanced at a book I've never noticed before. I've taken it, sat down at one of the stools and read it. Today I wanna read just a part of it to you and especially to all fathers out there. It captures the beauty and intensity of a father's love as his child crows from a child to a man.

_Taking on the world, I'm always here for you. Look over your shoulder and I'll be there whatever you need, just call on me. We gonna rise, we gonna shine whatever you need I'll be there for you any time._

Now back to you, Andy. I don't know exactly why you've made the mistakes you've made but I feel I'm to blame for it. I think I've never served as a model for you and I've never taught you what it meant to be a father but for that reason I'm proud of you. I'm proud because I think, although you've made these mistakes, you've served as a model for your son and taught him carrying and accepting responsibility. Even so, I've figured something out that made me considerably more proud and that's the fact that you've made Ephram to the man he's today. In our day I wanna amend just one of your faults because I'm in your debt forever. Truth be told, I initially couldn't believe that you've done what I've heard. I mean as already mentioned I wasn't the best dad but I've never, really never brought you up to that and I hope that it'll teach you a lesson when you feel the beauty and intensity of being a grandfather!' Gene delivered his address, concurrently crying and smiling, and looked at Madison and her son who had, without attracting attention, came in sight behind him in the meantime.

Stepping closer to Andy, Ephram and Delia who sat around one of the tables in front of the stage, starring incredulous back and forth between Gene and Madison, she picked her son up and carried him on her right arm and stopped in front of the table. Within a moment Andy jumped up with tears formed in his eyes and smiled at Madison and his grandchild.

'Is it-is it Ephram's?' Andy asked unstably, trying not to cry and pointing at the little boy on Madison's right arm. 'Yeah, yeah, he's our son. Wanna hold him?' Madison uttered friendly, holding out her son towards Andy. Andy held out his arms and Madison gently placed her son in his grandfather's arms. Overwhelmed with emotions, Andy stroked the soft, light brown hair of his grandchild and unpredictably tears of joy ran down his cheeks, placing him back in Madison's arms. 'I think that's Ephram's job!' Andy whispered, wiping away his tears of joy and pointing at Ephram. 'Here, he's your's!' Madison said, walking over to Ephram and holding him out towards him. 'Um, I can't, I mean, I haven't held a child since Delia was two and that has been a while,' Ephram said, looking straight into Madison's green eyes and then at his son. 'There's no choice, daddy! You've to learn it!' Madison said jokingly, smiling from ear to ear. Ephram let Madison placing his son in his arms for the first time and immediately tears of joy started streaming down his cheeks. Staring at his son, Ephram tried to find a resemblance between his son and himself and then looked up at Madison. 'You make it well!' Madison confirmed, smiling, letting go of her son and completely entrusting him to Ephram. 'His name is Jaden Connor Brown and he's nineteen month old now.' Ephram couldn't answer, he just smiled at Madison and then at his son. 'Congratulations!' Nina said, laying her hand on Ephram's shoulder and looking upon Jaden. Looking up and proudly smiling at Nina, Ephram and Madison realized that the guests had crowded around them to witness the special moment Madison had given to Ephram with placing his son in his arms for the first time.


End file.
